The PowerPuff Girls Ten Years Later
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Sugar, spice and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls, but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction... Chemical X. Thus, the PowerPuff Girls were born. Using their ultra super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own the characters of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, or the Professor. I also do not own the name Townsville*

Chapter 1:

Buttercup's POV-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I awoke with a start, thinking it might have been the hotline but instead it was just my stupid alarm clock. "Ugh!" I groaned throwing it across the room where it landed with a crash in a thousand pieces (and a nice sized whole in the wall). "Buttercup!" the professor warned from his room down the hall. "Sorry!" I replied, setting to work getting ready for school. Today is the first day of sophomore year, not that I'm really thrilled. I've never had good grades, a ton of friends, or a boyfriend. Not a real one anyway, most guys just use me to get to my sisters. Bubbles is head cheerleader, and Blossom is student council president in addition to being a total brainiac. I rolled myself out of bed and trudged to my closet. I pulled out a black and green pleated skirt, combat boots, a black and green t-shirt, and sleeves that went from my wrists to my elbows. Unlike most of my friends at school, I was not covered in tattoos or piercings...although I did have a little tattoo, just the PowerPuff Girls logo on my ankle, but thankfully my combat boots covered it. I grabbed my green backpack, full of new school supplies and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I tried the door handle, locked. "Bubbles get OUT of the bathroom!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the door. "I'm curling my hair!" she whined in reply. "I need to get ready too! Come out or the door is coming down!" I threatened. She laughed like she thought I wouldn't have actually done it, which I might not have if she hadn't laughed. I kicked the door hard, and it landed with a loud crack right next to Bubbles who squeaked loudly in surprise. "BUTTERCUP!" the professor yelled, "What was that?" "Door," I said simply, "Sorry." I heard him sigh, this happened pretty often. "Thank you, Buttercup, I've been waiting on her forever," Blossom said coming up behind me. "Yeah, thanks Buttercup," Bubbles muttered sarcastically. I smirked at her as I went to my mirror. I arranged my naturally wavy black hair so that curled at the ends, a little lower than my shoulders. I applied my eyeliner and mascara, framing my emerald green eyes. I put on a small amount of blush to add color to my cheeks then I picked my backpack of of the tile floor and headed down for breakfast. The professor looked at me from behind the morning and over the thick frames of his reading glasses. I could see the graying of his hair from where I stood. He gave me a firm nod, and I smiled apologetically, but I saw humor in his eyes. On the first day of school the professor always prepares a variety of breakfast foods for us. I took some scrambled eggs and a slice of bacon from the spread. And sat down on one of the the bar stools at the granite breakfast bar. About four years ago, all three of us convinced the professor that the house had to much white so he did a whole house remodel. Now the living room and kitchen were a light carmel color with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and pendant lighting above my head, we also got a new set of furniture to match. The designer behind the house was Linda Freeman, who the professor fell for instantly and has been dating ever since. Blossom and Bubbles now had joined me at the breakfast bar. At the sight of the meat Bubbles, who had become a vegetarian years ago, cringed. "Oh, Bubbles, there's a fruit salad for you in the fridge," the professor told her still without looking up from the paper. Bubbles beamed and skipped to the fridge. "So professor, do you have a date with Linda tonight," always-nosy-Blossom asked in a singsongy voice. "Maybe," the professor replied but I saw the corners of his mouth lift into a grin. I glanced up at the clock on the oven, 8:55. "Crap! Guys, we've got to go," I said with food in my mouth. Picking up my bacon, we all went into the front yard. "Bye girls, have a nice day at school," the professor called from the front door. "Bye Professor!" we called back before taking off into the sky.

Blossom's POV-

When my alarm beeped I stretched and walked over to my dresser where I had had my clothing laid out for a week now. A pink and brown plaid skirt and a matching pink polo shirt. I pulled my long, straight, auburn hair into a tight ponytail with my classic red ribbon and put on a cute pair of brown mary-janes. Then I picked dark framed nerd-and-proud-to-be glasses off my dresser as the finishing touch to my ensemble. I picked my pink backpack off the floor and went to the bathroom. I found it locked because Bubbles was doing her makeup. I sighed and decided to wait in my room, besides I had a book that needed some TLC anyway. After about ten minutes I was alarmed by a loud thud and then a crack. Looks like Buttercup is up, and the bathroom is finally open. I began to do my makeup, I added some eyeshadow and blush with just a bit of lipgloss. "There, perfect!" I announced. "Speak for yourself, I look terrible," Bubbles moaned. "You look great, now come on, let's go downstairs," I told her. "Fine!" she said with an exaggerated sigh and followed me, but not before turning around and checking herself in the mirror AGAIN. On the countertop our back-to-school buffet looked pretty good. I snagged myself some French toast and syrup, digging in with my fork. "So professor, do you have a date with Linda tonight?" I asked. The professor smiled, he really liked Linda. "Maybe," he replied. Then Buttercup realized that it was time to leave, we had about five minutes to get there but for us that was no big deal. We waved goodbye to the professor and took off, literally.

Bubbles's POV-

I woke up that morning feeling rested and refreshed and almost excited for the new school year. I would get to see my friends, my cheer squad and my boyfriend...but the professor doesn't know about him. I gathered my clothes and blue backpack before quickly rushing to the bathroom before either of my sisters could get it first. I locked the door behind me and began to get ready. I got dressed in a blue tank-top and matching skirt accessorizing with a pair of diamond studs and some bangles around my wrist. I stuffed my cheerleading uniform, a cute skirt that was purple and blue (thank God it's not orange, orange is soo not my color) in my bag, and began applying my makeup. On an average day doing my makeup took about ten minutes, but today was the first day of school so it had to be perfect. I applied my concealer, glitter eyeliner and eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. I also attacked the few stray hairs on my eyebrows. Then I began to curl my hair, I wanted it to look glamourous but still natural. Then Buttercup began pounding on the door. When I refused to open the door she kicked it in. If I had been standing a foot closer to it I would have been crushed. Buttercup and Blossom both filled in and went to their respective sinks. One stubborn strand of my blond hair refused to curl the way I wanted it to. "You look great, now come on, let's go downstairs," Blossom told me. "Fine!" I huffed throwing my hands up in surrender. Downstairs the kitchen reeked of greasy meat causing me to cringe. So instead I munched on my fruit salad and a slice of French toast. All too soon, it was time to leave. We said goodbye to the professor and took to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Buttercup's POV-

There is absolutely no sensation like flying, especially when nothing is beneath you. I stroked my fingers along a cloud, feeling it's wet texture beneath my fingers. The usual group of onlookers had gathered below so I showed off with a few intricate flips and dives.

"Buttercup, stop fooling around!" Blossom ordered.

"Oh, thanks professor," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. We touched down on the school's parking lot, with still two minutes to spare. Blossom hurried off to class and Bubbles off to cheer. I took my time, stopping at my new locker to deposit the new textbooks that were weighing down my backpack. The bell rang but it did not phase me, at least this year I didn't have Ms. Glone, a hateful English teacher (who everyone called Ms. Goon behind her back) that I had for first period last year. She would sit on her butt, never leaving her desk, and hand out detention slips like candy on Halloween. Because of her I must have been in detention over a hundred times. The professor was, of course, disappointed in my behavior, but after he met her, he realized that it wasn't really my fault I was always in trouble.

This year I had creative writing class first period, the teacher, Mrs. Jones, I had personally rescued from a house fire two years ago, so I had no doubt that I would be able to come in late without even a scolding. Sure enough when I sauntered into her classroom all she did was look up and sigh. I took a seat behind AJ, one of my friends.

"Hey AJ," I greeted her.

"Hi!" she replied fidgeting in her seat. AJ was a notoriously hyper morning person, I had had her for first period for the past three years and she can never seem to sit still. AJ is also a social butterfly, she makes friends with everyone, including both of my sisters, so she is over at our house a lot of the time. Her brown hair fell into her face and she quickly pushed it away.

"How was your summer?" she asked me.

"Wouldn't you know? You were with me most of the time," I joked.

"Oh, yeah!" she remembered. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my paper. The assignment was to write about things we did this summer. For me summer, or vacations are limited. We have to always stay within Townsville because evil always seems to strike here.

I decided to write my paper about when my family went to Townsville lake on the Forth of July. We watched the fireworks contently, that is, until they accidentally caught an apartment complex on fire. We rescued all the occupants and managed to contain and put the fire out before it created too much damage.

I turned my paper in on Mrs. Jones's desk before plopping back down in my seat. I absentmindedly doodled a spirally design on the corner of my paper. Then the piercing bell echoed off the walls of the classroom and AJ and I stood up and walked off to our next class.

Bubbles's POV-

I quickly raced to cheer practice, it sets a bad example if the head cheerleader is late. I was the first one to arrive so I quickly changed into my uniform. I tied my hair up into pig tails and began stretching.

"Hey Bubbles!" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see my best friend Tiffany.

"Hey Tiff," I replied. Tiffany is a skinny girl with strawberry-blonde hair and tons of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had already changed into her uniform and had her hair up in a ponytail.

She ran up and enveloped me in a hug.

"I missed you!" she said.

"You saw me three weeks ago," I laughed.

"I know, that's to long," she whined.

I saw a few more uniforms approaching, these were freshmen. They stood a little farther away from us, intimidated by us older girls. I sighed reminiscing, that was me last year.

I had been eager on my first day but extremely nervous to be around all the experienced cheerleaders. As I stood on the outskirts, flawlessly doing the cheer movements the upperclassman taught us, one of the seniors noticed me and incorporated me into their group. When she left at the end of that year, she gave her position of head cheerleader to me. Because of this many of the junior and senior cheerleaders look at me with resentment, but, of course, they cannot argue now that I am captain. I waved over the freshmen and we began with some warmup stretches then we began to run the routines. Most of us had attended the cheer camp this summer, so they knew the cheers and movements. We practiced again and again until we were in sync with our movements, considering we had a game to cheer at tomorrow evening, we had to be perfect. When we finally finished I overheard the complaints of some freshmen.

"My arms feel like Jell-o," one girl whined.

"My ankle hurts," whined another.

I chuckled to myself, if they think it's bad now then they will be really complaining when we start practicing for the homecoming game and tournaments.

I quickly changed back into my school clothes and rushed to the field where I could meet my boyfriend when he finished football practice. I spotted his jersey, number six, and I patiently waited on the bleachers. When the coach dismissed practice I rushed up to him, but as he removed his helmet I saw it wasn't him.

"Where's Drew?" I asked the stranger.

"I think he went to the coach's office," he told me. I nodded and sprinted to the coach's office. When I got there I wished I hadn't.

Drew was making out with another girl.

A strangled shriek escaped my lips and Drew quickly turned around.

"Oh, Bubbles! It's...uh...not what it looks like!" he explained.

"Save it," I shot back, "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me!"

I didn't allow him to respond, I took of running, then flying, as tears streamed down my face.

Blossom's POV-

I hurried off to first period, which, for me, was physics. I had taken several summer school classes to get ahead in my studies so my physics class was mostly juniors. I hesitated in the doorway for a minute before spotting a suitable-looking group of girls to sit with.

"Hi! I'm Blossom," I introduced myself. And they replied that their names were Molly, Grace, and Hayden.

"Aren't you a sophomore?" Hayden asked. It sounded more like an insult than a question.

"Yeah, I took some summer courses to get ahead," I replied nonchalantly, brushing off her rudeness.

"Cool," Molly and Grace replied sincerely, obviously accepting me into the group. Hayden nodded, still not thrilled that I was here.

"Alright class," Mrs. O'conner announced, "Let's begin. Please turn to page 360 in your textbook."

About halfway through the lesson I glanced out the window and saw a familiar blue form flying from the school grounds.

"Mrs. O'conner, may I please go to the bathroom," I asked politely.

"Sure, Blossom," she told me with a smile. I slipped out the door and raced to where I could fly after Bubbles. I flew upward and circled around Townsville a few times before I found her sobbing into her knees on the top of a skyscraper.

"Bubbles," I asked tentatively.

"Go away!" she snapped. I sighed, ignoring her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"D-D-Drew ch-cheated on me," she stuttered through sobs.

"Bubbles, it's okay, this isn't the end of the world. He made a stupid mistake ever cheating on you but you've always been to good for him anyway," I assured her. She spent about ten minutes crying on my shoulder before she finally regained her composure and looked at me, her blue eyes puffy and red.

"Thanks Blossom," she told me.

"Anytime," I replied, getting to my feet. I took her hand and motioned for us to return to class. After a few seconds of hesitation, she let out a deep sigh and followed me as we gently floated back to campus.

VOTE! COMMENT! FAN! please:) -Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Buttercup's POV-

The bell announcing second period rang and I quickly headed off to class. I was talking with my friends and not really paying attention where I was going when I ran smack dab into someone. AJ cracked up as my things spewed everywhere. She gave me a smile before walking off.

'Thanks a lot AJ,' I thought.

"Next time watch where you're going," I retorted to the person I had ran into as I picked up my scattered papers.

"It was your fault," argued a deep voice. Of course I knew that, but he didn't have to point it out. I snuck a peek at him while I was reaching for my books. He had a nice build, with awesome muscles in his arms.

'I bet he has great abs,' I thought to myself, then quickly shook the thought away. His hair was a light brown and fell in a hot, messy, way. The most stunning thing about him were his eyes, a blue-grey color, like the ocean during a storm. I quickly averted my eyes before he could catch me looking, stood up and stalked off without a backward glance...okay, maybe a little one.

I entered second period right as the bell rang.

"Ms. Buttercup, could you please try your hardest to arrive in my class, on time, from now on," demanded Mr. Stockly.

"Of course, Mr. Stockly," I replied, lacing my voice with false truthfulness.

I took my seat, and saw AJ smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her like a child.

"Ms. Buttercup, is there something you would like to share with the class," asked Mr. Stockly.

"No," I stated.

"Then I suggest you keep your tongue in your mouth where it belongs," he said.

I rolled my eyes and decided to take the notes he had place on the board.

I heard the subtle squeak of the classroom door and looked up to see who dared enter the classroom while Mr. High-and-mighty was teaching. It was some girl I didn't recognize.

She had deep brown hair with a blue stripe in it, blue eyes, black skinny jeans, a black and blue t-shirt that said "Bite me", and a stud in her nose. Overall, she looked like the kind of girl that would fit in with me and AJ.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Ms. Jaydyn," Mr. Stockly observed.

"Yeah, that's me, but most people call me Jay," she told him.

"Alright, Ms. Jay, take a seat anywhere," then he seemed to reconsider, "Actually, you can take a seat anywhere except for next to Buttercup-Buttercup raise your hand."

"Sir," I protested, "How can you discriminate against me, how do you know I do not wish to help my fellow student?"

He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Can you not at least give me the benefit of the doubt?" I asked innocently.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, sit wherever you want."

Jay smiled and took her seat right next to me.

"I was going to sit here anyway," she grinned.

"MS. BUTTERCUP! Stop talking!" Mr. Stockly commanded.

"What!" I argued.

"In her defense, sir, she did not say anything, it was me who talked," Jay interjected.

"Oh," Mr. Stockly said, seeming disappointed to not have gotten me in trouble, and turn back to the board to continue the lesson.

"Hey thanks," I scribbled on a note, "He really has it out for me," I wrote passing it to her discretely.

"I can tell, lol, anyway no problem," she wrote back.

"What class do you have next?" I inquired.

"Um...Geography, with Mr. Clark," she wrote back.

"Oh, I've heard he's the worst, I have him too," I wrote back.

"Awesome, at least I won't have to suffer alone," she replied.

Then the bell rang and we headed off to Mr. Clark's class. I waved goodbye to AJ as she headed down another hallway.

"See you at lunch," she shouted.

"See ya," I replied.

Jay and I took our seats in third period. His class was exactly as I had expected it, long and annoying. He gave us homework, on the first day of school, I mean, who DOES that?

I rolled my eyes as we headed to lunch, which I also had with Jay.

I actually am thankful that my sister's do not have the same lunch period as me because they are in completely different cliques as me, and our cliques would not mesh well together. We got into the pizza line and got our pizza, which, by most standards should not be suitable for human consumption. The cheese looks and tastes like rubber, the crust is like cardboard and burnt where it meets the cheese, but we eat it anyways. We sit down at our usual lunch table.

"Hey do you mind if my brother, Travis, sits with us?" Jay asked when we sat down.

"Is he hot?" AJ asked.

"Well, considering that he is my brother, I cannot answer that question, but a lot of my old friends thought so," Jay told us.

"Then sure," AJ said cheerily.

"Travis!" she waved, "Over here!"

I turned my head to see who her brother was.

Oh crap!

It was that guy I ran into in the hall.

"Hey Jay," he said sitting down with us. He scanned AJ and then his eyes landed on me, "Hello again," he smirked.

"You two know each other?" Jay and AJ both asked at the same time except Jay sounded confused and AJ sounded outraged that I didn't tell her or something.

"Kinda," I muttered.

"Yeah, she knocked me down in the hall," Travis smirked.

I kicked him hard under the table, he winced in pain. I knew that had to hurt, after all I do have super strength.

"Technically, it takes two people to not be paying attention to get that kind of collision," I pointed out.

"How do you know I wasn't doing it on purpose?" he smirked.

"Why would you do that?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe to get your attention," he said, his hot smirk growing.

I blushed, and anyone who knows me knows that I never blush.

"And why would you want to get my attention?" I asked trying to pretend that my face was not flaming red right now.

"Umm...well...actually," he muttered nervously.

"Umm, well, what?" I questioned.

"I thought you were cute," he smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously?" I asked, blushing again.

"Well, yeah, why are you so surprised?" he wondered.

"I just don't get told that, like ever," I told him.

Throughout this whole time AJ and his sister are watching our conversation back and worth like a tennis match, and AJ is turning greener by the second.

"Then I bet you don't hear this very often, would you like to go out with me?" he asked sweetly, his deep blue-gray eyes staring me down.

"Okay," I whispered quietly, because I was too speechless to raise my voice any louder.

He beamed.

After a few moments of us staring at each other, Jay cleared her throat,

"Can anybody tell me what this is on my pizza?"

I glanced over at her tray to see her poking at a shiny black object.

"That would be a bug," Travis pointed out.

"Eww," she said pushing her tray away, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Me neither," AJ, Travis, and I said in unison pushing our plates away, causing all of us to laugh.

When the bell rang I reluctantly said goodbye to my friends and headed off to my fifth period class, Algebra II.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Buttercup's POV-

When I had finally flown home for the day, with a backpack full of homework (which was annoying to carry despite my super strength) I found Bubbles, a blubbering mess on the couch. Her mascara had run all down her face and her curls were frizzing. Other than me, she was the first one home which meant that she must have cut class.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, throwing down my bag and sitting on the couch next to her.

"Drew ch-cheated on me," she sobbed, her shoulders slumped.

"That jerk!" I muttered mostly to myself but Bubbles cracked a pathetic smile.

"Yeah I know," she stated sadly. I stood up.

"Be right back," I told her.

"Wait! Buttercup, no! What are you going to-" she tried to tell me but I flew out of the house before she could finish, no doubt blowing all the papers on the counter top that I would have to clean up later.

I landed behind the bleachers and watched the football practice. When coach left and dismissed practice I saw Drew remove his helmet. He was beet red and his hair was stuck to his head with sweat. They all rushed into the locker room. Ten minutes later most of the team had cleared out and gotten in their cars to go home. Drew came out, freshly showered and went to his car, which conveniently (for me) was on the other side of the school away from all witnesses...I mean teammates.

I crept behind him, staying hidden until he came to his blue pickup truck. He took his keys from the pocket in his cargo pants and tried pressing the button on the keyless entry. He cursed when it didn't work and went to open the door manually, this is when I chose to strike.

"Hello Drew," I said with contempt. Startled he dropped his keys which slid beneath his truck.

"B-B-Buttercup," he gulped in fear.

"So I hear you cheated on my sister," I said walking closer to him.

"Um...well, I-" he rambled, sweating more than he was on the field.

"You broke her heart," I stated.

"I'm sorr-" he began.

"Now, I'm going to break you," I lowered my voice, my face close to his.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered.

"How about..." I began reeling back my fist for the blow. My fist made contact with his nose and I heard a sickening crack. I loaded my fist to hit him again.

"Buttercup! No!" I heard three voices say in unison. I turned around to see, Blossom, Bubbles, and the professor behind me.

"Bubbles?" I asked, confused by her reaction to me almost getting even with her ex-boyfriend.

"He's not worth it," she replied shaking her head.

Reluctantly I backed away from him, his blood still on my hand. Blossom and Bubbles rushed forward to restrain me from launching myself at him again and then they ushered me into our car.

Bubbles was the last to get into the car, she looked back longingly once more then let out a deep sigh.

"Buttercup," the professor began, like he was going to give me his usual lecture.

"Yeah yeah I know, it was sweet of me to stick up for Bubbles but I shouldn't have used violence. I'm grounded for a month and I have to write Drew a formal apology," I sighed. The professor shut his mouth, recognizing that I had covered all the bases.

I glanced at Blossom who had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You got his car keys didn't you?" I asked knowingly, she grinned and chunked to keys to me.

"And I melted his shoes to the pavement," she whispered so that only I could hear. Blossom knows that using her powers against someone (who isn't an evil villain) will get her in trouble but I guess stealing a bad boy's keys is okay with the professor. Bubbles remained silent.

"Bubbles," I put my arm around her shoulders, "it's going to be okay, I'm sure that you will have no problem finding someone even better who knows how to respect you."

She nodded and gave me a grateful smile. The rest of the ride home was silent and when we walked into the house the professor saw the mess I had made of the papers, which I had to not only clean up but also color-code and organize.

Ugh, being grounded sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Buttercup's POV-

My phone buzzed from the countertop where it was resting while I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor (without being able to use my powers, I might add). The professor had suspended my phone privileges but he currently had his back to me, snuggled up on the couch next to Linda on the couch, so I was sure he wouldn't notice me checking my text messages. Discretely I snatched my phone off of the granite and slumped against the cabinets on the floor.

'Hey,' the text message read. The number was unfamiliar to me.

'Um...who is this?' I replied.

'Oh, sorry, this is Travis, I got ur number from J who got it from AJ, I hope u don't mind,' he responded.

'Oh, hi,' I texted back.

'I was wondering if maybe, we could go out tomorrow nite?' I read. I glanced over at the couch where Linda was giggling, gross much, I mean, they know that I am in the room, right? I considered the idea of going on a date tomorrow. On one hand I was grounded and would be in big trouble if I was caught, but on the other hand that was only IF I get caught, it should be no problem to sneak out of the house plus, I would get to go on a date with a really hot guy before either of my sisters could get their hands on him.

'Okay, where should I meet you, and at what time?' I agreed.

'How about that Chinese restaurant on main street at...sevenish?' he suggested.

'Good fortune?' I inferred.

'Yeah that's it!' he replied.

'K, sounds good, I'll be there,' I told him.

'Gr8, I'll c u tomorrow,' he texted back.

'K, c ya,' I finished snapping my phone closed.

Carefully, I set my phone back on the countertop where I had found it and went back to scrubbing. Several hours later I had finally finished and the professor was saying goodbye to Linda.

"Don't forget about tomorrow," she warned the professor.

"What happens tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Oh that's right you don't know, tomorrow we are all going out to dinner with Linda at Mario's," the professor explained.

Mario's was my favorite Italian restaurant in town, but, I considered, I won't want to eat anything if I wanted to be hungry for my date.

Oh crap! My date...

"Cool, what time?" I asked, faking enthusiasm.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you have anywhere else to go," Blossom remarked in her smart-aleky way. I gave her a dirty look that clearly said, 'Shut up or I'm going to hurt you.'

"Seven, and don't be late," Linda scolded playfully, oblivious to our little exchange.

Oh crap, dinner just got more complicated.

***The Next Night***

"Buttercup, would you hurry up already, we've been waiting on you for like ten minutes!" Bubbles screamed from down the stairs, wow, that's backwards.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!" I yelled in reply. Because I was going to have to jump between two different occasions I found it really hard to find anything to wear. Eventually, I decided on my black strapless dress, a denim jacket (Linda date) and some black converse (also Linda date) I stuck some black wedges in my purse for my date with Travis. I clipped several green feathers in my hair, applied some black eyeliner and some dark green eyeshadow, after applying a dark pink lip stain I was ready to go.

I glanced at the clock, 6:42, I was still making good time.

"Buttercup...!" Bubbles began to yell again.

"Okay, okay, I'm here!" I replied descending the steps four at a time.

"About time," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Oh would you just shut up, if we leave right now we will still be early," I argued.

She said nothing, just stormed out of the house. Bubbles and I followed her until we were all standing in the front yard. The professor had gone over to Linda's house about an hour ago (I shuddered thinking about what they might have been doing) saying that the two of them would meet us at the restaurant. We flew up, the wind totally wreaking all the hard work I had put into my hair (although I refused to let the others know that it bothered me, seeing as that would be totally out of character and they would know something was up). From where we were flying I could see both restaurants, of course, they were on opposite side of the city (thank God I'm a superhero) I sighed inwardly as we touched down in front of Mario's. Inside the professor and Linda had already gotten a table and were waiting for us.

"Hey girls," Linda greeted us cheerfully. We all smile politely back and muttered replies. I held up the menu in front of my face and checked the time, 6:58, I only had TWO minutes!

"I'll be right back, just order me a water with lemon and spaghetti," I told them slipping into the ladies room. I quickly checked the stalls, good, I was alone. I locked the door behind me and paced on the floor. I stowed my jacket and converse beneath the sink and slipped back out the door. Hiding behind a tray of food that a waitress was carrying I slipped through the kitchen and out the back door. I took off no even a second later, within a minute I was at the Chinese restaurant. I quickly fixed my hair in the front window and walked in, calm and collected. I saw Travis motion to me and I went to sit across from him.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," I smiled back, "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're fine, right on time actually," he replied.

"Oh, good," I beamed.

"So what's good here?" he asked me.

"Oh, I would definitely recommend the egg drop soup and the lemon chicken," I suggested.

"Ooh, sounds good," he agreed.

The waitress came by to take our drink orders, I ordered a water with lemon.

I glanced at the little clock on the wall, I had already been gone for ten minutes!

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom," I told him.

"Oh okay, do you want me to order for you?" he wondered.

"That would be great," I replied. I walked briskly to the bathroom, then, when he wasn't looking, turned and ducked through the kitchen. When I was finally out I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was very impressive, especially considering that you are supposed to be grounded," a familiar voice said behind me. I spun around to face her.

"Blossom! What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I could ask you the same question," she crossed her arms across her chest.

I sighed loudly.

"Are you going to tell the professor?" I asked, silently pleading that the answer would be no.


End file.
